Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{4y} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-7y + 10) \times 1} {(4y) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{12y}$